Trahison
by A French Lady's Diary
Summary: Père et mère me disent de me méfier de cet homme, qu'il ne désire que l'anéantissement de notre clan. Song Fic.


Alors oui, vous me direz que c'est un couple un peu (BEAUCOUP) bizarre qu'il y a là, mais il a un certain "charme". Bonne lecture! ^^ Song Fic sur la musique "E.T." de Katy perry.

_Disclaimer:_ Naruto et ses nombreux personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

_Couple_: __Itachi Uchiha & Danzo Shimura__  
><em>_

_Rating: _M

* * *

><p><strong><span>Trahison<span>**

__Tu es tellement hypnotisant___  
><em>__Serais-tu le diable, serais-tu un ange ?__

Père et mère me disent de me méfier de cet homme, qu'il ne désire que l'anéantissement de notre clan. Pourtant, je ne peux m'empêcher de le regarder, de lui obéir, de me soumettre à son autorité. Si cruel, mais si généreux à la fois. Je ne peux lui reprocher son impitoyable jugement, il ne veut que le bien de notre village. Que notre bien... Le nôtre... Notre bien à tout les deux.

_Ton contact magnétisant_  
><em>C'est comme si nous flottions, tu laisses mon corps incandescent. <em>

Tout les jours, j'attends avec impatience cette heure précise, fixant la pendule de mes yeux onyx. Ton assistante m'informe que tu demandes à me voir. Fébrile, j'entre dans ton bureau. Tu me regardes, puis te lève, fermant au passage la porte à clé. Tout se déroule si vite. Tes mains sur moi, sur mes cuisses. Tes lèvres sur les miennes, sur mon corps. Ta langue dans ma bouche, jouant avec la mienne, la taquinant. Je me laisse faire, me laissant consumer par cet amour interdit. C'est comme si je redécouvrais ton corps à chaque rendez-vous. Fort, puissant, musclé. Marqué par tes nombreux combats, par ton âge. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'agir comme un enfant dans tes bras, me blottissant contre ton être, cherchant cette chaleur réconfortante que mon père ne m'a jamais donné. Tu me répètes sans cesse que je suis beau, que mon corps est parfait. Ma peau de nacre, mes cheveux de soie, mes yeux fins, ma fine musculature, ils te font chavirer. Je suis si heureux de te l'entendre dire. Je n'en ai que pour toi.

_Ils me disent "Aie peur ! "__  
><em>_Tu n'es pas comme les autres_

Ils disent que tu me souilles. Moi, l'héritier du légendaire clan de Konoha. Je ne les écoutes pas. Je n'écoute que toi. Tu fus le premier à poser ton regard sur moi, à t'occuper de ce que je ressentais. Père avait raison, devenir un membre des forces spéciales était une des plus belles choses qui pouvait m'arriver. Pourtant, tu les effraie tous. Ton expérience les effraie. Ils savent pertinemment que contre toi, ils ne peuvent rien faire. Ils ne peuvent que se plier aux règles. Je suis le seul à te connaître réellement, et tu es le seul à me connaître. Ce que j'aime, ce que je n'aime pas, ce que je crains, il n'y a que toi qui le sait. Tu prends soin de moi comme personne ne l'a jamais fait. Avec toi, j'ai le droit d'être faible, de ne pas connaître tout par cœur.

_Tu m'ouvres les yeux__  
><em>_Et je suis prêt à partir, emmène moi dans la lumière___. __

La nuit, quand ils dorment tous, je pleure. Je pleure ma tristesse, ma haine, ma rage. Suis-je un être humain pour eux? Suis-je leur fils, ou bien leur chose? Je n'attends pas de réponse. Je n'attends rien d'eux. Le bonheur ne me choisira jamais, il n'est pas fait pour moi. Il est fait pour toi. Toi, l'ange qui éclaire les nuits les plus sombres. Mes nuits... Mon ange... Peut-être qu'à tes côtés, je serais heureux... Je le suis déjà... Mais ai-je le droit de me tenir aux côtés d'un ange? Pitier, emmène-moi loin... Loin de toutes ces manigances... Sauve-moi...

_Embrasse moi, embr-embr-embrasse moi__  
><em>_Infecte moi avec ton poison, et remplis moi de ton poison__  
><em>_Prend moi, pr-pr-prend moi_

_Je veux être ta victime, prêt pour un enlèvement _

_Mec, tu es un alien, ton toucher, tellement loin__  
><em>_C'est surnaturel, extraterrestre_

Lendemain, notre rendez-vous débute. Rapidement, nos vêtements se retrouvent sur le plancher. Nos mains s'entrelacent. Nos lèvres se dévorent dans un baiser langoureux, passionné. Tu me caresses avidement, n'oubliant aucune parcelle de ma peau nue. Ton regard, si captivant... Il me fait tout oublier... Je suis ton pantin... Tout ce que tu me fais... Des choses tellement osées... Mais pourtant, je n'attends que sa. Que tu rentres en moi. Que tu fais de moi ton amant. Tu pousses des soupirs, tenant fermement mes hanches. Tu me rends fou. Fou de désire. Toujours plus loin, toujours plus fort. J'aime ça, je ne peux m'en passer. Le moment de la délivrance arrive, en moi. Je t'appartiens.

_Pour toi, je risque tout__  
><em>_Tout__  
><em>

Mon clan me soupçonne d'avoir tué Shisui. Comment vais-je faire si ils apprennent la vérité? Comment vont-ils réagir? Serais-je exécuté si ils apprennent ma trahison? Que feras-tu si cela arrivait? Me sauverais-tu? Je t'aime Danzo Shimura.


End file.
